1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording ink which can satisfy both enhancement of image quality on plain paper and ejection stability of an inkjet printer, an inkjet recording inkset, an ink cartridge, an inkjet recording method and a recorded matter using the inkjet recording ink.
2. Background Art
In inkjet recording, enhancement of ink penetrating property has been attempted to improve saturation (color developing property) on plain paper. Decrease in surface tension of an ink is effective to enhance the penetrating property, and the ink contains a fluorine surfactant, a silicone surfactant or the like. However, the silicone surfactant is easily decomposed by heat, and a problem occurs in storage stability of an ink containing the silicone surfactant. On the other hand, the fluorine surfactant has high stability against heat, but has following problems: the fluorine surfactant is less compatible with a water soluble organic solvent, a resin component and the like, which are contained in an ink; and due to easiness in foaming, air bubbles easily occur in a nozzle pore in an inkjet head, causing ejection failure, and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses use of a fluorine surfactant corresponding to a surfactant A expressed by Structural Formula (1) used in the present invention. In the case of Patent Literature 1, the fluorine surfactant foams less than other fluorine surfactants, but has poor ink storage stability. Additionally, an ink containing the fluorine surfactant easily attaches to a nozzle surface of an inkjet head, the details of which will be described below. Then, Patent Literature 1 discloses Examples in which the surfactant A and another fluorine surfactant are combined. As mentioned in Comparative Examples below, the combination of the fluorine surfactants does not achieve an effect of the present invention.